Jasiri (PrinceBalto's TLG remake)
This is PrinceBalto's take on Jasiri. About her When Jasiri was a small cub, at the point where she was only now just barely learning to talk and only knowing just a few things like her own name, her family and clan were all killed by disease. The cub wandered about, guided by the great kings and queens, eventually ending up in the Pridelands. While there, she was discovered by Zara the leopardess, who was the adoptive aunt of King Simba. Zara took the cub before the king, stating that she would adopt the hyena, even without his permission. Simba agreed and it was done. When Jasiri was adopted, she was only just barely learning to talk and was just only able to say her own name, which was the one thing she had picked up from her family and clan. Later, Jasiri was chosen as the Lion Guard's Purest of Heart. However, due to her species, she is not always accepted by the other animals and is sometimes even bullied. One prominent incident occurred when she helped some impalas survive a landslide. However, upon seeing her, they began to bully her, telling her to go back to the Outlands before being chased away by Kion and Fuli. Sometime later, she went home to Zara, who had just returned from a hunting trip with an impala. Lo and behold, it turned out to be one of the ones who had been bullying her. This was simple predation, not revenge, as Zara had not known of the incident beforehand. Zara then proceeded to comfort her daughter. She is responsible for the initial defeat of Kenge, biting off his tail at the base. As a young adult, her mother married her to a friendly male hyena named Abioye. Family *Zara- Adoptive mother *Simba- Adoptive cousin *Kiara and Kion- Adoptive second cousins *Abioye- Mate *Wema- Daughter *Tunu- Son Friends *Kion *Fuli *Ono *Beshte *Honey- Best friend Enemies *Scar *Zira *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Ushari *Kiburi *Makuu (Formerly) *Various others Songs *Rain Down Stars Voice actors *Maia Mitchell Trivia *Her mother Zara will fight ferociouly to protect her. She was wounded Janja several times in order to save her daughter. *She was the size of Wema and Tunu when she was adopted. *She holds the title of the "Purest of Heart" for the Lion Guard. *Her mark of the guard appeared in black. *In this continuity, it was Jasiri who intitially defeated Kenge. *As a small cub, Jasiri had a difficulty pronouncing the letter "R". She pronounced her name with a W in a similar fashion to Wema and Tunu in the show when she was learning to talk. She overcame this as she got older. Gallery Jasiri outlands.JPG|Jasiri leaving the Outlands after a mission Jasiri-njbook.png|Jasiri being bullied by Janja Jasiri.jpg|Jasiri in the Outlands Category:PrinceBalto Category:Original Characters Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Hyenas Category:Pride Landers Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:PrinceBalto's TLK remake Category:PrinceBalto's OC's Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Hunters